Can you hear?
by Sandraacute
Summary: El destino es cruel con aquellos que atreven a oponerse a él y su poder, pero... a veces vale la pena. O al menos soñar que valdría la pena arriesgarlo todo por querer un mejor futuro.


**Buenas gente, hoy estaba en la mood trágica, todas las series que he visto últimamente me han hecho llorar como nena, así que vengo a descargar un poco el dolor.**

**Es un oneshot bien cortito, de hecho estoy pensando en hacer varios de esta onda antes de tirarme al tortuoso camino de los longfic xd es un Yasven como la última vez, pero este no tiene un final feliz (?)**

_**League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de autoridad de Riot Games.**_

* * *

Fue un romance trágico, una historia cuyo final estaba claro desde un principio y el cual no podía ser permutado ni evitado, el dolor era inevitable. Ambos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero de todas formas quisieron intentarlo. Quisieron arriesgar su futuro personal por un pequeño sueño juntos. Quizá para ellos valía la pena, tal vez de verdad era bueno aunque fuera por unos segundos el disfrutar del amor, sentir un poco de felicidad en sus almas.

Tal vez era porque sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar correcto. Incluso que ellos no eran los indicados, por más que quisieran creerlo.

_"Y-Yasuo... no siento mis pies"_

Estaban en pleno campo de batalla, una gran guerra que afectó a casi todo Valoran, independiente de las advertencias que dio la Liga de las Leyendas, este conflicto bélico se llevó a cabo de todas formas. Y fue una sangrienta masacre. Demacianos, Noxianos, la gente de Shurima y la de Freljord, Jonios... todos sin razón aparente encendidos por el odio y el rencor peleando por el poder.

_"Jamás pensé morir así"_

Entre un entristecido atardecer se encontraban. Entre un campo desértico cubierto por las llamas, banderas rotas, cuerpos muertos, guerreros caídos en batalla. Entre ese oráculo al que debían llegar se encontraban. Porque al fin y al cabo eran rivales, y los rivales tenían prohibido amarse.

Sus cuerpos caídos al borde de una roca, la piel cubierta por heridas, flechas enterradas, era algo terrible a la vista.

**Pero para Yasuo, Riven seguía siendo hermosa.**

**Y para Riven, Yasuo seguía siendo perfecto.**

La joven soltó una debil risa, sorprendida de que su voz aun se pudiera escuchar, energía era lo que menos le quedaba en esa cruel vida que se iba apagando cada vez más, como el sol que se escondía entre los montes.

_"Yo tampoco, el destino es cruel"_

Agregó, su vista opaca y perdida en alguna parte vacía, su cuerpo malherido por la sanguinaria guerra se aferraba con fuerza a Yasuo, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, o incluso peores.

_"Me hubiera... gustado pasar más tiempo contigo"_

El arrepentimiento se hizo presente en la voz del ronin, quien con una de sus lastimadas manos acarició débilmente la espalda de Riven. Un nudo asfixió su garganta, liberando esa sensación al vaciar sus ojos con lágrimas. Un llanto que baño el sucio cabello de la joven, y que al mismo tiempo regalaba un poco de alivio.

_"Lo siento mucho"_

Ambos lo musitaron, y lo repitieron un par de veces, cada vez más bajo, hasta que la voz se hacía nula contra los quejidos y la agonía de algunos combatientes que aún no morían.

Hubiera sido bonito.

Hubiera sido maravilloso para Yasuo el haber tenido un futuro con Riven. Abrazarla con fuerza, sin sus brazos malheridos y su cuerpo ensangrentado, besarle hasta dejarla sin respiración, demostrarle de todas las formas posibles el amor que sentía. Quizá hasta formar una familia con ella, demostrarle al mundo que el odio no llevaba a ninguna parte. Que todo terminaría como terminó.

Que feliz hubiera sido.

Que dichosa hubiera sido Riven junto a Yasuo. Si esta guerra y este odio jamás hubieran ocurrido, ella estaría corriendo por este mismo campo, jugando en el viento, y el ronin siguiéndola. Escucharía su risa, sentiría sus fuertes brazos levantarla, rozar narices, vivir un romance joven. No derramaría sangre matando a quien se le cruzara en frente por sobrevivir. En su rostro siempre habría una sonrisa, hablaría feliz con los campeones e invocadores de la liga.

_"Me duele"_

Riven rompió el doloroso silencio, su voz quebrándose de a poco. Sus brazos tambaleantes la ayudaron a alzarse un poco sobre el cuerpo de Yasuo, para poder mirarlo fijo a sus ojos. Lentamente observó lo lastimado que estaba, y las lágrimas no pudieron evitar rodar en sus mejillas.

_"A tí también te duele, ¿verdad?" _

Mencionó cada palabra de manera lenta y dolorosa, chocando su frente con la del ronin, cuyos ojos se entrecerraban de a poco, la vida escapándose de a poco de éstos.

_"Hasta siempre Riven"_

_"Hasta siempre Yasuo"_

* * *

**Hola, les dije que era corto(?) De hecho la idea me llegó hoy mismo y la escribí ja ja ja estoy planificando otro oneshot pero con Talon y Quinn, y lo otro ya sería el longfic de Yasuo y Riven, pero no hay tiempo x.x En fin, espero que este pedazo de poop les haya gustado. Nos leemos!**


End file.
